


Bedsheets created the universe

by meganisprobablylying



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Kylo needs a hug, Light Smut, Slow Burn, Snow, Starkiller - Freeform, You need a hug, star killer, you are also a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganisprobablylying/pseuds/meganisprobablylying
Summary: You heard stories. Just wanting to keep to your kitchens you never really paid much attention. You sure wish you had, or maybe the space wizard with a bucket wouldn't be after you.





	Bedsheets created the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive of our own, enjoy!

Chapter one  
Snow is cold. You didn't know this untill you ran outside into the stuff, in only your work uniform. I mean how were you suppose to know something so fluffy and innocent looking was secretly a death trap? Sure you had only ever seen people in oversized coats go outside but you just thought they were being melodramatic. Turns out, you were wrong, so very wrong. Currently you were buried up to your waist in a pile of snow from a rather unfortunate accident which involved you almost doing a complete black flip and your untied shoelaces. "This... this comes pretty close to the top of the list of stupid things I've done. Not quite as bad as accidentally blowing up an entire city by pressing the wrong button, but pretty damn close." A small beep could be heard from behind you as you struggled to turn and face the tiny droid who had the audacity to belittle you. "Yeah, yeah bee I get it, I'm not the smartest person alive." Cringing at the cold, you start trying to wriggle your way out of the snow, only drawing more towards you in the process, earning another small beep from the droid. "Or the most athletically inclined." You mumbled under your breath trying hard to not shiver. It didn't work. You threw youself backwards with enough force to kick your legs up slightly under the snow and hurt your back in the process. "This is gonna be a long night."

The next morning you woke in the tiny room you were given, and glared bleakly at the droid charging next to you. Your room was a steel gray and could only just fit your tiny cot and the charging station for your little droid. All your belongs were stashed messily under your bed and, with great difficulty, you had formed a dress from the materials you could scrounge up around starkiller and had it neatly folded under the droid charging station. With an over dramatic stretch you reached out and (none so gently) hit the droid over the head. Last night some poor officer had found you half frozen, with the droid nowhere to be seen. The little traitor! That officer had to drag you out of your cocoon of snow while your droid just sat nice and cozy at his charging station! And after all you've done for him. Well, there wasn't much you had, but the point still stands! An unhappy beep brings you out of your stupor and you turn to glare at him. "Where did you go last night?" A defiant bleep replied. "I nearly froze! And you didn't even stay to watch, I told you If I die from something stupid I want it documented!" The series of beeps that followed were not very plesant, even to your standards. "Don't use that language with me mister, or I'll send you to cleaning!" The droid shook and bleeped angrily. 'He would deserve it if I did.' You thought to yourself quietly as you dressed for the day, heading out the door, leaving the still beeping droid behind you.

Open the tin, add water, pour on plate, repeat. Your job was rather monotonous and you never really did anything fun. I mean you were not even allowed to cook in the kitchen! There was a perfectly good oven and nobody ever touched it because it was 'too expensive'. You would have complained but your wages barely supported you eating the slop you were thrown, let alone buying ingredients too cook anything edible, Shipping costs around here were outrageous! Finishing the last of the tins you turn to the other kitchen attendant. You never bothered to learn his name, he was mean and thwarted any attempt you made at small talk. And I'm called the antisocial bastard of the group. Just as you finished your stack of tins, an alert came over the speaker in the kitchen. "all trooper personnel report to hanger bay four". You sigh in relief. You had nothing against the people in hanger four, but it was the hanger for all he command ships, including the one for the infamous Kylo Ren. Those poor troopers had no chance if they upset him. Turning back to grab a new pile of tins, another alert comes over the speaker. "All kitchen personnel to report to hanger four to re-supply command shuttle eight." Shit. It took you a moment to register that was you. Time seemed to slow as you turned to the other person in the room, practically drowning in fear, both his and your own. "You wanna go first?" He scoffed at your attempt to avoid going. "You know we both have to go." You glared at him, desperately trying to think of an excuse. You had nothing. 

Having gathered the supplies for the ships you turn to your accomplice. "If we have to die together can we at least be friends for it?" You joked. Imminent doom aside you really did want to at least try and make a friend. He glares at you dramatically and sighs. "If you are able to be less annoying then I will consider it." You grin. Jackpot! You turn and grab the supply bag with a flourish. "I'll carry the bag then. Lead the way, friend!" With the grin still firmly planted on your face you follow him out the door. If you do manage to survive this you had finally made a friend. If not then you could at least say you died trying.


End file.
